As more and more people drive their own cars to visit relatives, go on adventure or a journey, mobile terminals with navigation function are increasingly widely used. The navigation function of a mobile terminal provides by and large convenience to travelers.
An important performance indicator for a mobile terminal with navigation function is it's per charge usage time. The main factor affecting the per charge usage time is the power consumed by navigation. The power consumed during navigation is mainly consumed by the central processing unit (CPU). The power consumption of the CPU by the whole navigation layer module in a mobile terminal accounts for about 30-40% of the total power consumption of the CPU in the mobile terminal. The rendition by the navigation layer module in turn is the major contributor to the excessive power consumption of the navigation layer module.
Currently, the main approach to solve the power consumption of the navigation layer module in mobile terminals is to reduce the frame frequency (that is, the number of navigation image frames rendered on a mobile terminal within a time unit) during navigation. However, the measure taken in the prior art only reduces the frame frequency. When the frame frequency is too low, the navigation animation may become stop and go, thus seriously affecting user's navigation experience.